Muggle Threat
by Kortni-Komical-Kitten
Summary: Harry and Mia grew up, protecting each other, keeping each other sane. Sooner than later, hate begins to grow and reach out. Along with their friends, they decide its time to teach muggles a thing or two. SLASH


Muggle Threat:

Harry and Mia grew up, protecting each other, keeping each other sane. Sooner than later, hate begins to grow and reach out. Along with their friends, they decide its time to teach muggles a thing or two. What happens when Dumbledore starts to notice Mia and what will Voldemort do to Harry when he discovers Harry isn't as innocent as he seemed?

Warnings: Child abuse ( I'll try not be to graphic). Mentions of rape of a minor. Slash. Blood. Cursing. Sex. Etc.

Pairings: LV/HP, SB/RL.

Story begins with Harry being eight. Enjoy ^_^

Chapter 1:

Just A Little Broken

( HP POV )

" Why won't they give up?" I was breathing heavily, frustrated by Dudley and his 'gang'. They had been chasing me all morning, driving me crazy. I wish they would go pick on someone their own size. Then again, Dudley seemed to be the biggest kid in our grade.

Sighing, I went to hide behind some bushes. Dudley and his friends had chased me from the house all the way to the park that was a few blocks away. It was nothing new, though. They played this game at least twice a week, if not more.

"Ugh." I froze, hearing the sound right behind me. Had they found me? Turning around slowly, I quickly realized that it wasn't Dudley. Instead, it was a girl, about my age, on the ground curled up. Her pale blue dress was covered in blood, her blood. One of her eyes were swollen shut and there were a bunch of cuts covering her face, arms, and legs.

" My god, did Dudley do this?" I would find a way to beat the living crap at of him if he did. But, surely Dudley didn't do this. He had never beat the crap out of me that bad, and he hated my guts.

" No...it wa..it was my father." The girl barely spoke out, having a coughing fit. Her black curly hair moved in waves as she finished coughing. She opened her left eye, a dull pale green eye stared at me.

I quickly kneeled beside her, trying to help her up. " Your father did this to you?" I questioned, hardly able to believe it.

" Yes. He does it often. He's mean and always drunk. Mom told me to use her necklace to escape and hide." She shoved her hair out of her way, pulling a necklace out from under her dress. The black and red necklace was in shape of a rugged heart made of some type of metal. There was a blue stone in the middle of the heart, shining brightly.

" How is a necklace supposed to help you?"

She looked at me, putting the necklace back. " Mom says its a two way portkey. If I say a certain word, I will land here, wherever here is, and if I say a different word, then I will arrive back at my house. Mom also says if I say the word Gatito then I will transform into a kitten. Watch!"

I watched as the girl whispered Gatito, while holding the necklace. For a second I thought nothing was going to happen until I saw her body shrink and start to form cat ears and tail. Then her body became furry and before I knew it, I was staring down at a black fur ball of a kitten.

" Meow!" The kitten yelled, trying to rub her head against my leg but kept limping and falling. Taking pity on her, I picked up her up and rubbed behind her black ears.

Then she transformed again, grinning.

" How did you do that?" I couldn't believe it, I must be dreaming.

She tilted her head at me, her left eye looking at me confused, her right eye still swollen shut. " I'm a witch. How else would I be able to do magic?"

" Ma..magic?" Now I was for sure dreaming. Vernon said there was no such thing as magic.

" Who are you?" The girl asked me.

" Harry Potter." I said, still looking at her confused.

" You have to be kidding me! You're Harry Potter?" She practically jumped me, her left eye wide with surprise.

I gulped, unsure if I should have lied instead. " Yeah? Who are you?"

" Oh, I'm Mia Cortz. How can you be Harry Potter if you don't believe in magic? You're the one you made the Dark Lord vanish!"

" The Dark Lord? What?" I was so confused, helplessly lost as to what the girl was talking about.

She huffed, shaking her head. " Father said you were raised by muggles, people who can't do magic, but I didn't realize they were keeping you from learning about magic. Has there ever been a time in your life that you did something that seemed impossible?"

I looked back at my memories, remembering the time I turned one of my teacher's wig blue and how my hair grew back over the night.

" See! You can do magic. Well not really yet. We have to wait till we can go to Hogwarts and then we can do magic. We can do accidental magic if we're angry or upset or some other strong emotion. That's the reason mom gave me her necklace, so it'll help me do magic until I can get a wand."

" Wan..wand, Hogwarts? I'm so lost!"

She pouted before giving me a hug, " I'm so sorry. It must be confusing growing up with muggles. They don't seem to treat you much better then my father does." She was eyeing the bruises and scars that littered my arms and face. I shrugged, not really knowing what I could say.

" Oh well, anyways, if you agree to let me stay with you for a little while, off and on, then I will teach you everything that I can." She stuck her hand out, waiting for me to shake on an agreement.

" I can't hide you at my house, Uncle would get mad."

" Don't worry, I can stay there as a kitten until you tell me its okay to change back."

I thought it over, knowing how big of a risk we were both taking. If Uncle caught us, there was a high chance he would beat us both. Then again, if what Mia was saying was true, then I could learn magic.

I shook her hand, " Okay."

( Two Year's Later ( They're ten))

I climbed up the tree, sitting beside Mia. For the past two years, she had been visiting me off and on. Every single time she came back, she came back bloodied and bruised. She said she couldn't stay with me, knowing her mom was still back at home, not safe.

I had learned a lot about Mia over time. Her favorite color changes between purple and green. Her mom was Spanish, while her father was from Germany. She was an only child. She had no living grandparents. She was friends with a kid named Draco, who's father and godfather visited her house often. There's a guy name Sev that gives her potions to heal her wounds whenever he can.

I also learned that when we turn 11 that we will be able to go to Hogwarts and make even more friends. That there was a man named Dumbledore that ran the school, who Mia had a very strong dislike for.

" Dumbledore doesn't care who's being hurt, who's dying, as long as it's for the greater good. Mom says that the Dark Lord was trying to fight against Dumbledore, to keep muggles from finding out about us, but that Dumbledore made sure that the Dark Lord vanished, with your help."

I remembered her words very clearly. I vowed to stay away from that man, and never play into his hands.

" Harry?"

Shaking my head I looked at the girl beside me. " Hmm?"

"One more year, and we'll be able to get away from our homes and go to Hogwarts."

" Yeah, I can't wait!"

She giggled, holding her sun kissed hand to her mouth to cover up her giggles. " Me either! We'll be able to learn so many things. The next time I visit, mom said I could borrow her books and we can go ahead and learn some stuff. That would be so cool!"

" Really?" I asked. " That would be cool."

We sat there in silence for a while, watching the sun go down.

" Are you sure you want to go back?" I asked her, afraid for her safety. I was scared she wouldn't make it, that she would die by her father's hand.

" I have to, my mom is still there. Don't worry so much." She spoke, staring back at the falling sun. " I'll be okay, Sev always checks up on me. Plus, Draco comes over sometimes and we'll play games."

" I know, I just can't help but worry about you."

She huffed, softly glaring at me with her pale green eyes. " And I worry about you too. After all, we're in the same situation. It won't be long, and we'll be able to escape."

Later that night, when the sun was fully down, I hugged Mia good-bye, still wishing she wouldn't go.

" I'll be careful." She whispered in my ear, before she let go of me.

With a quick word, she was gone, back to the hands of an abusive father.

For the rest of the night, I stayed out, staring at the stars, wondering about Mia and Hogwarts.

( A Year Later ( July 22nd))

" Harry, Harry!" Mia squealed, holding two letters in her hands.

" What is it?" I asked, letting out a breath of air when she jumped me.

" I was able to get your letter away from those horrible muggles. WE'RE GOING TO HOGWARTS!"

I covered my ears with my hands. " Okay okay, that's all good and dandy but I don't know how good I would be with magic if I can't hear anything." I gave her a light glare.

She blushed, scratching the back of her head. " Oops, sorry. I can't help it, we're finally escaping. Mom gave us money so we can go shopping!"

" How are we supposed to go shopping?" I asked, imagining going around town, trying to find cauldrens and robes.

Grinning, Mia pulled a stick out of her pocket. " Mom already got me a wand! All we have to do is call the Knight Bus."

I grinned, " Lets go then!"

/\ _ /\

Half an hour later, I was staring at the scenery with wonder. There were a bunch of wizards and witches dressed in robes and owls came and went.

" Harry welcome to the Wizardry World." Mia whispered to me, a small smile on her face.

Returning the smile, I took Mia's arm, dragging her into the closest store. It was a book store, full of people moving around, glancing at shelves.

Mia had pulled out our list of what we would need to start Hogwarts.

" Come on." Mia grabbed my arm. After a few minutes, our hands were filled with books.

" Mia, do we really need all these books." I whined slightly, wondering how on earth we would be able to carry all of these books and still get what's left on the list.

Mia turned around and whispered. " Well we don't NEED the books but, if we're going to be able to protect ourselves, we have to gather as much knowledge as possible."

I nodded, surrendering to Mia's logic. We needed to be stronger if Albus Dumbledore has something planned for me and if the Dark Lord showed up again. Between the two of them, I had to be able to defend myself until I picked a side.

When we paid for a books, the book clerk was able to make our purchases smaller with a spell. I watched with amazement when the books went from their regular size to the size of a small coin.

Mia just smiled at me. " Come on, we have a lot of shopping to get done."

I followed her out of the shop into the next one. This shop was filled with robes and other clothing articles. There was another family already in there, their son getting fitted for his robes.

" DRACO!" Mia screamed, running up the blond kid, me following her lead.

" Mia." Draco said calmly, a smirk on his face. He jumped down from the small stage in the back of the room, and hugged her.

" You must be Harry." He stated, seeing me walk behind her.

I nodded, unsure what to say.

Draco gave me a brief hug. " Mia talks about you all the time. Thanks for helping her out."

I shrugged, still not knowing what to say.

" Harry, I'm Lucius Malfoy and this is my wife. You can call her Cissy." The older blond man said, giving me his hand to shake.

I took the offered hand, nervous. The Malfoy family was rich, according to Mia. They had power and could do almost anything.

Mia came up beside me. " Harry, don't be shy. The Malfoys are nice!"

I looked at her, nodding. " Sorry."

" No need, Harry. Lets get you fitted." Cissy dragged me and Mia off to another small stage, then left to get someone to fit us.

" Don't you dare spend any of that money your mom gave you. I will be paying for you clothing." Lucius stated before walking off, leaving Draco with us.

" So, do you know what house you might end up in?" Draco questioned us both.

" Slytherin." Mia stated, standing up proud.

" Probably Ravenclaw, since I always want to know more about things."

Draco nodded, accepting our answers.

For the few hours, me and Mia stayed with the Malfoys, who bought us everything else we needed. We got a lot of clothes and then left the shop, heading for an early lunch. After we finished eating, we went by Olilvers ( wand store ) and got me a wand. It was strange, because stated that I had Voldemort's twin wand. Not weird at all.

After that, we headed to get our other supplies. Even though Draco was a rich kid, he was fun to hang out with, although he did whine here and there when he didn't get what he wanted.

When we entered the pet shop, I was like a kid in a candy store. I instantly went to the snakes section, already knowing I was a parslemouth, thanks to Mia discovering me and a snake having a conversation. I found one hissing on and on about how he hated his cage. He was a younling and quiet beautiful too. His scales were a dark green that on the top of his body turned into a bloody red.

~Hello~

~ A ssspeaker!~

~ Yesss, and I couldn't help put here how you hate your cage~

~It'sss dreadfull being locked up all the time. Will you pleassse take me with you?~

I thought about for a minutes then figured why not.

~ Sssure~

Taking him out of the cage, I let him curl up around my arm before moving on to another section of the store.

I came up on a small cage in the middle of the store. Inside of it was a small kit sitting in the corner, looking pitiful.

" He's the last one. All of his brothers and sisters have long been adopted." A man, most likely the owner, came up behind me.

I looked back at the kit. His fur was pure white, except for his ears, the tip of his tale and paws. They were grey bleeding into black.

His eyes were a deep purple, clearly telling me he was a magical kit. There was loneliness in his eyes, causing my heart to hurt a little for the poor thing.

" I'll take it." I said, picking up the kit. It whined before snuggling closer to my body. " Come on little guy, you're coming with me."

The owner nodded, before heading off to another part of the store.

When everybody else met at the register, Draco had a small dark grey kitten in his hand, it was small with two tails and pink eyes. Mia had picked up what looked like to be a wolf cub. It was tiny and gray blue. It eyes were a shocking white and the end of it tail split into two. There was an occasional blue fire that sparked between his split tail.

" I hope its okay if I get two. The snake hated his cage and I told him he could come with me and this little kit was sad looking that I couldn't leave it." I looked at Lucius when I said this, hoping it was okay. I couldn't put one of the back, that would cruel.

Lucius looked at Cissy who nodded with a smile. " Of course its okay dear. Lucius will run it by the Minister who will inform the Headmaster. You won't have a problem with them at Hogwarts."

I smiled, hugging the kit close. " But, where am I going to put them? I can't bring them back with me! My uncle would try and kill them."

Despair hit me, I couldn't get them after all.

" Nonsense, your staying with me for the rest of the summer. I've ran it by the Minister, stating I wanted you to know a little about the Wizardry World before you went to Hogwarts and he agreed." Lucius took my pets up the counter and paid for them.

Mia smiled, also giving her small wolf cub to the owner, Draco following her lead.

" I'll be staying too." She whispered to me, her eyes giving away her happiness.

After getting our owls and the rest of our supplies, we headed back to Malfoy Manor. It was on the outskirts of a muggle village, with a cement wall and an iron gate blocking anyone from entering. Lucius keyed me into the wards, already having Mia keyed to the wards. When the gates opened, I could only stare at amazement.

The manor was three stories high, plus a few attics that I could see. The manor was done in marble and white stone. There was a red brick road that led from the gate to the front door. The grass was perfect bright green, with a few trees shading the brick path. Once inside the house, I was starting to think I was dreaming.

The walls were a creamy white while the floors were done in brown marble. There were suits of armor standing on either side of the front entrance, and pictures of what looked like to be the Malfoy family beside each suit.

A creature, most likely a house elf Mia always talked about, popped out of nowhere.

" What does Masters wish of Dobby?"

I frowned, not liking how Dobby spoke. Maybe the Malfoy family wasn't so nice after all.

" Don't worry about the house elves. They are extremely unhappy if they don't have a Master to serve. Its like in their DNA or something." Mia whispered to me, after seeing my look of discomfort.

I nodded, not understanding how anyone, elf or not, could wish to serve someone. To have to call someone their Master and having no freedom of their own. I shrugged, figuring it was one of those things I would never understand.

" How about you get dinner ready for us Dobby. We will be having Harry and Mia staying with us until Hogwarts start." Cissy stated, motioning for us to come to her.

Dobby greeted Mia with a hug. " Mia you've returned!"

Mia giggled, hugging the house elf back. " Yep. Dobby, this is Harry."

Dobby jumped on me, making it hard for me to breathe. " Dobby will take good care of Harry too!"

I smiled, " Okay Dobby, but can I please breathe."

Dobby let go of me, banging is head with a book. " Dobby bad, bad house elf!"

I stared at the house elf with horror. " No! Dobby isn't bad!"

Dobby stopped banging his head, glancing at me with teary house.

" Dobby isn't a bad house elf?"

Lucius intervened, " No Dobby, your a good house elf. Now how about you go get dinner started."

Dobby popped out of the room with a nod.

Mia walked over to me. " You okay Harry?"

I stared at the spot the house elf had disappeared from. " What's wrong with Dobby?"

Everybody looked at me confused except for Mia. " Oh Harry, there's nothing wrong with Dobby. All house elves are like that."

I could only stare at my friend with shock. All house elves hit themselves? " Bloody hell."

To my right, Draco busted out laughing, falling to the floor. " Harry, I know you don't know the working of the Wizardry World that well, but man you should see your face. It's like someone told you there was no more Yule holidays."

" Yule holidays?" I glanced at Mia in question.

" Oh dear." Cissy mumbled. " Yule is like Christmas. Wizards just have a different way of celebrating the holidays."

" Oh." I felt myself blush. Even after everything Mia had taught me, I was still an idiot.

" Don't feel bad Harry. It's not your fault." Lucius put his hand on my shoulder, leading me around the corner and into a room. The room looked like an office. There was a oak wood desk with a huge red chair behind it. There were also to bookshelves on either side of the only window in the office. In front of the desk were two couches and another chair.

The office was warm, with the fireplace going and the brown carpet and wooden walls. There was another white door that I wondered where it led.

" Mitz!" Lucius summoned another house elf, a female who was smaller then Dobby and more calm.

" Yes, how may Mitz serve Master?"

Lucius ordered everybody some tea and we all settled in the couches.

Lucius sat behind the desk, Cissy and Draco sat in one couch, and me and Mia sat in the other one. Once Mitz came back with the tea, Lucius spoke up.

" I know things have to be over whelming even with Mia helping you, Harry. I want you to know you can ask me or Cissy any questions. Don't be ashamed. Dumbledore is the one that kept in the dark about the Wizardry World.

" Thank you sir." I nodded my head. I would probably go to Mia if I had question though.

For the next hour, Lucius went over what was expected of us when we went to Hogwarts, then it was time for dinner. Dinner consisted of port roast with white gravy and a salad. There was also this drink called Pumpkin juice that tasted good.

After dinner, Cissy showed me and Mia our rooms that would be ours even when we weren't there. Mine was in shades of pale blues and soft greys. Mia's was done in dark purples and bright green, her two favorite colors.

Even with our separate rooms, I found Mia crawling in bed with me, curling up beside me.

" Night Harry."

I smiled softly at her.

" Night Mia."

A/n: Well first chapter is done! I hoped you like. The action of the story won't be happening until later on. I probably won't be going through all of Harry's years since the most important one is his fifth year. I may go ahead and do his first four years, and just make each year a chapter. If that's the case, it may be a longer wait for me to update.

Please Review and tell me what you think!

Oh by the way, I'm thinking about starting a facebook group for my stories. I'll post when I'm close to being done with another chapter or about to post a new chapter. This way, you can tell me what you would like to see happen in the stories and what you didn't like. You can even start discussions about what you would have done instead or what was your favorite part of the story. Tell me what you think!

Well, Chapter is now up! I've decided to do each year in one chapter until Harry's fifth year. So please be patient as a get the chapter wrote and posted. Expect a lot in one chapter. If you feel that it would be best to split each year in two chapters, please tell me.

On another side note, Mia's pov will be showing up in this chapter a little bit since she got neglected last chapter.


End file.
